


Home Sweet Home

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Wireless 2020, Humor, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, M/M, Mild Blood, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: In the middle of a Zombie apocalypse Harry made it his main goal to find a safe home for Draco and himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely festmods ❤️  
> This fest is a lot of fun! 
> 
> And thank you to lalielolo for this awesome prompt! Harry with a bandana is a thing I really needed to see!
> 
> Arted for prompt #11 Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

"What do you think of our new home? Isn't it just perfect?" 

"I think we really need to replace your glasses as soon as possible, Harry."

"Tell me where to find glasses, and I'll get on it right away." 

"No need to be sarcastic, you should have thought about that before you let that zombie grab them."

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
